guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Krytan Sentinel
Dwarven Armor Project I am in the middle of remaking the dwarven armour sections and trying to link up the profession dwarven armours with the actual component pages of the armour, without losing any info. Im not entirely sure how the page should be set out, so its a bit experimental at the moment since there is no style guide for this situation. It seems difficult to remove the profession dwarven armour pages because of the layout and links involved so I feel the best way would be to add the links to the component pages inside. Krytan Sentinel 06:40, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Dwarven Armor Finally Finished I just spent the last few days breaking up the sections on dwarven armour and trying to link them with the single components. For example the Warrior Dwarven armor shown on the Warrior armor page, now links to the Heavy Breastplate, Ironfist Gauntlets, Stalwart Leggings and Sturdy Boots. I've created and edited over a 100 pages to try and get this to look good and work well, so I'd appreciate any comments that may help. For now, a lot of the images are placeholders and don't show the individual pieces very clearly. --Krytan Sentinel 19:59, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Common Armor Project *Completed fixing and linking all the common armor pages. *Created Template:CommonArmorNavBox. *Created Template:Com-color to give the common armor page the same style as a Profession armour page. *Created Image:Common-icon.png and Image:Common-icon-small.png *Armor art box now has Profession = Common. Congrats You just uploaded the file! (Yes, I am bored)-- (Talk) ( ) 15:04, 24 September 2007 (CDT) hehe cool Krytan Sentinel 15:06, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Monument Armor Finished There were multiple images split over the four pages that cover monument armour so at least they all show one image now, even if the names are all none standard. I redid all the pages for Monument armor apart from a couple of galleries, which were ok. The paragon armour was a pain to redo.. one page missing, one page with loads of rough info and one with a template that was entered wrong so the links were red and all the images became wrongly named. Had to rewrite the lot and I accidently clicked the edit page off so I had to do it twice over... grr Erm, I also fixed an error in the common armors where I'd linked to Inscriptions rather than Insignia Krytan Sentinel 15:49, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Eye of the North Armor I finished up the Eye of the North Armor by styling and formatting each page of the Asuran armor and Norn armor. A lot clearer than before in my opinion. Armor types Page Following the talk on the Armor types page, there are a few people who said the table should be drawn up again splitting standard armor with elite. This is the current table followed by my ideas so far Original Table Test Table 1 I tried to break up the armor by campaign as well as prestige but as you can see, the three cross-campaign sets seem to mess it up. Test Table 2 I think this table is the best I could come up with, as you can see, its simmilar to the original but by dividing standard from elite it means that in the original table for example, there is one link to Krytan/Imperial armor, in this table there needs to be Krytan, Imperial and Elite Imperial - making three links. Although it looks better and would be catogorized better, there is just as much, if not more information within the table. Next Steps I've already started working on adding the broken links. Today I created pages devoted to Prophecies armor and Elite Prophecies armor along with Warrior Prophecies armor, Ranger Prophecies armor ect. They looked needy for some navigation so I created an Armour by Profession Navbox to stick at the bottom. Armor galleries project I finished up that table's broken links and submitted it. Started working on the revival of the GuildWiki:Armor galleries project. Hopefully we can clean things up a bit. Thanks Entropy, I've been taking a break from GW for the moment. Hopefully we can get the galleries finished before GW2 comes out Krytan Sentinel 23:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I've eliminated the links for "Dwarven" from all three test tables because the page has moved to Deldrimor armor. --◄mendel► 17:45, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Replacing images I don't believe this is affected by by licensing because screenshots aren't really covered but I think it would be polite to note the original contributor when you move the screen to cover the attribution part of the license in spirit. BUT, good work fixing stuff up. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) - Sorry I was trying not to make a mistake with the file names and edits and trying to mark images appropriately, I will try to note the original contributor in future. Krytan Sentinel 00:49, 11 December 2007 (UTC) What the? Why did the images I uploaded of the Assassin Dwarven armor pieces(front) get re uploaded by you or something? Before you do something like that, you should at least notify me because I took a lot of time trying to save up for the armor and then spending even more time uploading it to Guild Wiki after nobody updated the male armor images for a month(the only image that was there was the one that was yours with all the armor pieces equipped). Now I have to go fix the Assassin Dwarven armor page. The renaming you did threw the page out of whack. Not sure about the other Dwarven armor pages but you will have to check that yourself and fix any of the missing images. What was the point of renaming the files? So you could have it easier on you for your little "Dwarven Armor" project(s)? Just remember to credit the original contributor of the images like the person lower on this talk page has said. I did a lot of work and I want it to be known. Now do you get what I have been trying to say? image:anemos1.png Anemos 23:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Again, I apologise for not crediting when I renamed the images, I have learnt my lesson. However it is standard practice to try and standardize armour names so that they can be clearly identified. For example you named one file Assassin bladedgloves.jpg but to anyone reading code with that filename in, it isn't clear if the armour is the male or female image. The other point I would like to make is that you should have simply uploaded new versions of the exsisting images instead of creating new images with new filenames and then editing all the pages to refer to your filename and never deleting the original images so that twice as much filespace was used. I suspect you didn't tell the original contributer that you removed all the links to their image either. [[User_talk:Krytan Sentinel|'Krytan Sentinel']] 13:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::A little old, but LOL. ^_^ RoseOfKali 19:32, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)